


伽马循环/Gama Loop

by withoutleaf



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Time Loop
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutleaf/pseuds/withoutleaf
Summary: Carlton Smith considers himself the leading character.
Relationships: Agent 47/Carlton Smith
Kudos: 7





	伽马循环/Gama Loop

卡尔顿·史密斯认为自己是个男主角。 

史密斯知道，这个想法会令他认识的所有人——从十数年的交情的朋友到第一次见面的姑娘——对他翻白眼，但他有真凭实据。

史密斯在黑暗的-18℃冰柜艰难地动了动，竖着耳朵听冰柜外两名医生的交谈。 

“能在伽马医院工作真的太幸运了，这些了不起的工作。”一名医生说，“还有总监，他激励了我。是他让我变得想要努力。” 

我明白这种感受，如果你专心学习的话，就能跟我一样成功了。史密斯在心里接话。 

“我明白这种感受，如果你专心学习的话，就能跟我一样成功了。”伊藤医生说。 

史密斯长长地呼出一口气。这可不是他料事如神。 

这是史密斯第七遍听这番对话。他又浑浑噩噩地从一片黑暗中醒来，发现自己像个尸体一样平摊在停尸间的冰柜里，先是一片寂静，然后出现这两个一边聊天一边工作的医生。最诡异的是，他们每次都重复一模一样的对话，在同一时间点陷入沉默。然后，史密斯再次被冻到休克，一切又重来一遍。 

史密斯认为这是电影男主角才有的待遇，或者起码，Netflix男主角。 

“好吧，不如先假设我不是精神失常。”史密斯对自己说，“我来这里调查一宗案件，我搞砸了，我被伊藤局部麻醉之后扔进CT设备里做体检，他一边在我身上做记号一边笑得像个变态。他就是个变态。他夸我‘有一副好肺’，如果不是在这样的情境下我应该还是挺高兴的。” 

“他看起来没打算立即用手术刀把我拆得七零八落，但这是迟早的事，所以他给我打了一针镇定剂之后收在冰柜里。”史密斯努力集中注意力，但这真不是件容易事，他的每一片皮肤和每一块肌肉都在尖叫着自己即将被冻死，“他要么是过一会儿来手动收割我的性命，要么就是打算直接把我冻死在这，掐着尸体还新鲜的时间来摘器官。不，不对。被关在这种密不透风的地方，我会在被冻死前先被闷死，哇嗷，这还是真是个惊喜，我不会被冻死了。” 

那么，窒息而死的肺还能用吗？史密斯衷心希望不能，那样他还能指望着被取出冰柜，再找机会逃跑，虽然那时候他很有可能已经变成了一支又青又紫的冰棍。 

这时间循环的起点真的不能再提前几个小时吗？史密斯深感遭到命运的玩弄。 

\- 

“出色的工作，47。”戴安娜说，“是时候找出口了。” 

戴安娜的措辞和平时并无区别，但47能从她的语气里听出来：戴安娜感到意外。她如往常一样尽职尽责地提供情报，指出线索，但47在这次任务中的举动称得上一场炫技——故意开枪惊动山崎有希，在目标试图逃离时再开枪击落缆车；悄无声息地潜行至手术室门口，引开守卫的注意力，扣动扳机。戴安娜刚拿到关于VIP病患杰森·波特曼的情报，还没来得及告知47，这场狩猎已经进入尾声。 

戴安娜稍微地疑惑了。 

无论如何，47看起来太过熟门熟路，仿佛他对建筑的构造，摄像机的位置，乃至守卫的行动路线都烂熟于心。他曾经来过这里吗？

\- 

这场循环的时长在5小时左右。 

如果47不加以干涉，每个人的举动都不会产生任何变化。

河豚在厨房的冷库，医院计划但尚未丢弃它；看守心脏的守卫永远不会吸取“上一次”的教训，会因为过低的环境温度擅离职守；戴安娜面对相同的机遇说出相同的话，尽管这一次47完全置若罔闻。 

循环的节点是时间。在同一时间，无论47正骑着雪地摩托一路冲下山，或在安全屋里养护枪支，还是安静地坐在钟表前盯着它看，一切都会像倒置的沙漏一样回归原状。 

速战速决，他需要足够的时间探究成因。何况不必额外浪费时间。 

考虑到47身处视律法于无物的伽马医院，这一切有可能源于一剂有致幻作用的药物。显然，这种假设不容乐观。47可以肯定自己没有服用或者注射任何药物，但经由鼻腔吸入的可能性不能轻易否定。但如果把眼前的场景归为幻象，又未免过于逻辑严密且细节充实。就刚刚调查的结果而言，手术室、诊疗区乃至公共区域都没有值得在意的地方。如果是被卷入实验事故，那么……等等。 

一次性扰频器划过卡槽，火花四溅。冰柜里异常动静的始作俑者挺尸着横在47面前。 

“Mr. Smith。”47说。 

史密斯迷蒙着眼睛，半天才看清楚眼前的人。 

“干，”史密斯说，“原来你才是男主角。” 

-End-


End file.
